


Fleur de lys

by Racoonims



Category: La Princesse de Montpensier (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, boys being dumbasses
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: L'AU Fleuriste/Tatoueur que personne n'avait demandé :') (à part la personne qui supporte mes conneries depuis le début du confinement, je suis si désolée, Layers ajdkdkdkd)
Relationships: Henri III de France/Henri I de Guise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fleur de lys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Layers_bloody_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layers_bloody_sun/gifts).



> Les personnages du passé sont toujours difficiles à transcrire au présent, donc j'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop OOC ^^

Les matinées d’Henri étaient toujours très calmes. Contrairement à ses après-midis où les gens se bousculaient pour être tatoués par ses mains expertes, ses matinées étaient réservées à des flashs ou bien aux questions éventuelles que pourraient avoir certains de ses clients. 

C’est pour cela qu’il fut surprit en voyant débarquer Henri 2, son voisin fleuriste. Les deux hommes partageant le même prénom avaient décidé de s’appeler par leurs noms de famille, après de multiples confusions de la part de leurs clients comme d’eux-même.  
C’est donc Anjou qui arriva à la porte d’entrée, un petit sac en plastique à la main et son éternel sourire amusé au bord des lèvres. De Guise leva les yeux de son café, et un sourcil en le voyant s’installer en face de lui, sans même lui adresser un mot. 

\- Bonjour ? Tenta t-il, incertain de ce que voulait son voisin.

\- Je voudrais un tatouage, s’il te plaît !

La déclaration le surprit encore plus, Anjou n’étant pas connu pour son impulsivité. 

\- Ton corps n’est plus « trop beau pour être ruiné par l’un de mes tatouages douteux » ?

Le sourire d’Anjou s’agrandit légèrement, et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. 

\- Il n’y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d’avis !

Sa réaction fit sourire Henri en retour, le tatoueur prenant une gorgée de café avant de demander, toujours aussi perplexe face à la requête imprévue de son voisin. 

\- Et qu’est-ce-que tu voudrais te tatouer, au juste ?

\- Une fleur de lys !

Guise manqua de lever les yeux au ciel, Anjou expliquant lentement :

\- C’est un symbole d-

\- De royauté, oui, je sais. Tu te prends pour un roi, maintenant ?

Les joues du fleuriste se teintèrent légèrement à la moquerie du tatoueur, mais il ne releva pas, se contentant de le corriger : 

\- Pas seulement ! C’est également une marque de piété et de pureté !

Son interlocuteur se pencha pour récupérer un bloc de dessin et un crayon à papier dans l’un de ses tiroirs, fin prêt à commencer à dessiner le futur tatouage de son ami. 

\- Tu n’es ni pur ni pieux, pourquoi ce choix ?

\- Qu’est-ce-que tu en sais ?

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes, avant d’éclater de rire, Guise se mettant à poser plusieurs questions concernant le tatouage que voulait Anjou. Il s’agirait donc d’une fleur de lys monochrome s’étendant sur sa hanche. Elle serait d’une taille moyenne, les contours se devant d’être les plus fins possibles. Guise dût s’y prendre à plusieurs fois pour obtenir le sketch parfait, Anjou étant très pointilleux concernant la forme des pétales, du pistil, et la taille précise de la fleur en général. Au final, c’est une bonne trentaine de sketchs qui furent jetés à la poubelle, De Guise perdant peu à peu patience. 

De Guise découpa donc le résultat final, le déposant dans un coin de son bureau pour se rappeler de le transposer sur du papier transfert plus tard. Il leva ensuite un sourcil, tendant un reçu à Anjou. 

\- Ça fera deux cent euros.

Les yeux d’Anjou pétillèrent d’amusement, le fleuriste se penchant vers le sac en plastique qu’il avait emmené avec lui. Il en tira une magnifique couronne de roses blanches et d’orchidées, la déposant précautionneusement sur la table. 

\- Elle vaut bien deux cent euros, non ?

De Guise vida sa tasse de café avant de répondre, l’air nullement amusé :

\- N’essaye pas de me payer avec des fleurs fanées, Anjou, ça marche peut-être avec Mélusine, mais pas avec moi.

La pauvre boulangère avait perdu des centaines d’euros en laissant le fleuriste payer avec ses fleurs trop abîmées pour servir dans la boutique. Elle avait fait faillite, mais au moins, sa boutique sentait toujours délicieusement bon. Anjou laissa échapper un petit rire, remettant la couronne dans son sac. 

\- On peut toujours essayer ! Ne t’en fais pas, j’avais ramené ma carte de crédit au cas où.

Le tatoueur acquiesça, reprenant la parole : 

\- Bon, et bien je vais te laisser y réfléchir et tu me préviens quand tu te sens prêt à te faire tatouer ?

Anjou fronça les sourcils. 

\- Tu ne me tatoues pas maintenant ?

\- Et bien… Généralement, je laisse quelques jours de réflexion au client, pour qu’il soit bien sûr de son choix. Surtout si le choix est aussi stupide qu’une fleur de lys.

Il ignora l’air faussement indigné de son ami, pointant l’arrière-boutique du menton. 

\- Mais si tu te sens prêt, on peut passer directement à l’étape du tatouage ? Ma matinée est libre, de toute façon.

Anjou acquiesça, laissant Guise le mener dans la salle de tatouage. Ils entrèrent dans le petit atelier de Guise, Anjou inspirant profondément. Tout, dans cette salle, criait Guise. Les magnifiques tableaux à l’aquarelle ornant les murs, qui représentaient des animaux de la forêt, ou l’épée accrochée dans un coin de la pièce, pour une quelconque raison. La pièce embaumait également le parfum de Guise, un savant mélange de cuir et d’eau de Cologne hors de prix que le tatoueur affectionnait tant. Ce dernier retint un petit sourire amusé en voyant son ami analyser le moindre centimètre carré de son établi, demandant :

\- Allonge-toi sur la table de tatouage, et remonte-moi ton haut, s’il te plaît.  
Anjou lui adressa un petit clin d’œil, obtempérant. 

\- A ta Guise.

Le tatoueur ne releva pas les habituels jeux de mots concernant son nom, se contentant d’enfiler une paire de gants et de chercher de quoi désinfecter la peau d’Anjou. Il passa rapidement de l’alcool sur la zone à tatouer, déposant le papier transfert sur un pan de la peau de son ami, un peu au hasard. 

\- Ici ? Ou plus bas, peut-être ?

Le fleuriste prit un air choqué, l’amusement ne quittant néanmoins jamais son visage. Il s’était allongé sur le dos, les bras nonchalamment croisés derrière sa tête. Il observait son ami avec un intérêt certain, découvrant son métier avec curiosité.

\- Oh non, plus bas ce serait folie !

De Guise fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, changeant le papier de place. 

\- Ici, alors ?

Anjou secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il attrapa la main de Guise, et le papier par la même occasion, le guidant doucement. Il avait choisi de poser le papier à la lisière de ses côtes, les pétales embrassant à la perfection la délicatesse de ses traits. 

\- Ici, tu es sûr ?

Le fleuriste acquiesça tranquillement. De Guise commença donc à désinfecter la peau, attirant par inadvertance un petit sursaut du futur-tatoué. 

\- C’est froid !

\- Ne bouge pas.

Il était très concentré, même si le fait de passer de l’alcool sur de la peau n’avait rien de dangereux. Lorsque Guise se mettait à tatouer quelqu’un, il portait toute son attention sur le tatouage en question, chaque détail étant d’une importance capitale. C’est pourquoi son travail était si apprécié, chaque personne était unique et avait besoin d’un tatouage lui correspondant, et De Guise l’avait très bien compris. 

Il posa ensuite le papier transfert à l’endroit indiqué par son ami, expliquant ce qu’il faisait d’une voix douce. 

\- Je viens de déposer le dessin sur ta peau, il ne me reste plus qu’à l’encrer. Je vais sortir mon matériel, et commencer les contours. L’endroit que tu as choisi n’est pas le plus agréable à tatouer, donc essaye de ne pas bouger.

Anjou buvait ses paroles, plus concentré par les tatouages recouvrant l’avant-bras de son interlocuteur que par ses consignes de sécurité. Le tatoueur avait accumulé au fil des années deux manchettes impressionnantes, son corps étant parsemé de symboles n’ayant de sens que pour lui. Un jour, Anjou lui demanderait de lui expliquer ce qu’ils signifiaient, c’était sûr…

C’est lorsque Guise commença à tatouer qu’il fut vraiment tiré de sa rêverie, poussant un petit cri de surprise. 

Cela ne faisait pas vraiment mal, pour le moment. Guise était plutôt doux, et avait choisi de commencer par un endroit moins osseux que le reste, Anjou redoutant le moment ou le reste ne viendrait. Il ferma donc les yeux, se concentrant sur le bruit produit par la machine à tatouages et sur les mains de Guise sur ses côtes, le maintenant en place en même temps qu’elles le rassuraient. 

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne savait pas d’où la décision de se faire tatouer provenait. Il s’était réveillé avec l’envie folle d’un tatouage, et un peu plus de fleurs fanées que d’habitude, le choix avait donc été vite fait. 

Il poussa un petit grognement lorsque le tatoueur passa au bord d’une côte, la douleur s’amplifiant de façon drastique. Il ne dit néanmoins rien, laissant Guise faire son travail. 

De son côté, le tatoueur était plus concentré que jamais. Il prenait toujours beaucoup de soin à tatouer quelqu’un, mais Anjou était spécial. Probablement parce que le fleuriste ne cesserait jamais de se moquer de lui si son tatouage avait le malheur d’avoir le moindre défaut.  
Ou peut-être était-ce le fait de le voir si vulnérable, se mordant la lèvre et agrippant le bord de la table de tatouage lorsque Guise appuyait un peu trop ou qu’il s’aventurait sur une zone un peu trop dangereuse. Peut-être que Guise voulait lui offrir un tatouage parfait, un tatouage dont il serait fier, qui lui donnerait l’un de ces sourires radieux que le tatoueur aimait tant.  
Ces sourires qui accompagnaient toujours la chute d’un enfant ou d’une vieille dame, un sourire moqueur mais tellement rempli de bonheur qu’il ne pouvait que faire sourire Guise en même temps.

\- Est-ce-que ça va ?

Anjou ouvrit les yeux, de Guise étant penché au dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux frôlant presque ses côtes. Il acquiesça difficilement, son ami souriant. 

\- Tant mieux ! J’ai presque fini, encore un repassage et ton tatouage serait fini !

Anjou acquiesça calmement, refermant les yeux. Il n’osait pas regarder ce que faisait De Guise, préférant n’être déçu qu’à la fin. Il attendit patiemment que le tatoueur ne fasse son nouveau tour, n’essuie le surprplus d’encre, avant de le prévenir d’une voix douce qu’il avait terminé et qu’il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, s’il voulait. Ce qu’Anjou fit, bouche-bée devant la beauté de l’œuvre de son ami. 

Une magnifique fleur de lys ornait désormais sa hanche, élégante et d’un goût sûr. On reconnaissait facilement le trait délicat caractérisant les tatouages de Guise, qui n’avait pas l’air peu fier de son œuvre. Il en profita pour aller se resservir une tasse de café, laissant un peu de temps à Anjou pour admirer son nouveau tatouage. 

\- Alors ?

\- C’est très beau ! A part…

Il pointa un bout du tatouage. En effet, l’un des pétales de la fleur n’avait pas été totalement refermé, par inadvertance de Guise. 

\- Ce coin-là !

Le plus grand fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, attrapant sa machine pour venir refermer le pétale, la tête dangereusement proche des côtes du fleuriste. Il la garda baissée pour venir demander, en levant un sourcil :

\- Et là, c’est bon ?

Anjou ne put qu’acquiescer, son ami posant finalement la machine à tatouage de côté. Le tatouage fut de nouveau essuyé, Guise prenant une gorgée de café en étudiant le tatouage. Il finit par émettre un petit claquement de langue appréciateur, désinfectant de nouveau la peau avant de l’emballer, promenant ses mains sur les hanches d’un Anjou aux joues teintées de rose. Ils étaient à présent très proches, Anjou s’étant assis au bord de la table de tatouage, et Guise se trouvant debout entre ses jambes. 

\- C’est fini !

Le fleuriste ne put s’empêcher de lever la main vers le visage de son ami, pointant du bout des doigts une trace de café. 

\- Tu as une tâche, là !

Le tatoueur fronça les sourcils, ses doigts parcourant ses lèvres à la recherche de ladite tâche. Voyant qu’il ne la trouvait pas, Anjou poussa un petit soupir et attrapa sa main, la posant sur le café qui décorait la lèvre inférieure de Guise. 

\- Ici.

Il avait laissé échapper ce mot dans un souffle, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du plus grand. Ce dernier posa sa main sur celle d’Anjou, le faisant rougir encore plus si c’était humainement possible. Reprenant contenance, le fleuriste haussa un sourcil. 

\- Est-ce-que tu es incapable de boire proprement, Guise ?

Il avait doucement dégagé sa main tout en parlant, le tatoueur faisant disparaître la trace de café en quelques secondes. Henri avait ignoré la question du fleuriste, remarquant automatiquement la façon dont ce dernier le regardait. Il connaissait ce regard. C’était le regard amoureux qu’avait lancé Marie à une magnifique robe dans une vitrine de magasin, avant d’être renversée par un car et de mourir dans d’atroces souffrances, suite à son trajet jusqu’au magasin.  
C’était un regard d’amour et d’admiration. 

Il esquissa un petit sourire, très surpris en entendant la voix d’Anjou :

\- Est-ce-que je peux t’embrasser ?

Il ne put qu’acquiescer, plaçant une main dans le dos du tatoué lorsque ce dernier se redressa doucement, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux par automatisme, Anjou ignorant avec peine la douleur procurée par la main du plus grand contre sa peau fraîchement tatouée. Il ne se concentra que sur le positif, toujours plus rouge. Puis Guise rompit le baiser, se penchant tendrement vers son oreille et lui chuchotant avec amour les mots suivants :

\- Ce n’est pas parce que tu m’as embrassé que j’ai oublié que tu me dois deux cent balles…

Anjou ne perdit pas son air béat, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Putain...


End file.
